Testament
by Le'letha
Summary: It's 2062 and The Franchise is defunct, but one aged second generation fan has a plan to change that, if she can put up with her grandson's complaints.


_**Testament**_

_**Le'letha**_

**Summary: **It's 2062 and The Franchise is defunct, but one aged second generation fan has a plan to change that, if she can put up with her grandson's complaints.

**Author's Note: **Written from only one side because I talk to myself. I'm sure you can figure out what the other side's saying. I hope everyone catches the double meaning of the title. I love double meanings.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek. All I can do is love it wholeheartedly.

**Warning: **And may this never come to pass.

"Trekkies are the benevolent madmen of this day and age. We don't bite, but neither are we normal." –Le'letha

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Don't you think you're overreacting? I'd object to the phrase 'obsessive old miser', but it's true. I've been talking about the Mission for years. I don't really see why you're so upset. And it's not as if you're badly off. You should be supporting me, not the other way round.

Worthy cause? That phrase I will take exception to. What would you use it for? A diamond ring for Molly? A vacation for your sons once they're old enough to appreciate it? Groceries? The original changed the world for the better in just three years. And then it kept going. All I want to do is wake the world up again.

Of course people will notice. This sort of thing transcends generations…oops, heh-heh. Just look at your mother. And, come to think of it, your two cousins. They're what? —let's count—fourth generation? If I'm second and your mother and uncle are third, then your generation would be fourth. Trust me, time isn't an issue.

The 'issues', to quote my own word, changed with us too! They talked about things that mattered, they spoke for us and with us, and it was easier to hear about because you could pretend it was a story. But you always knew on some level that it wasn't. It was part of our world, just as we were part of theirs. They cared about us because they _were_ us and we cared about them for the same reason.

Metaphysics? I'm talking about life. Humanity.

Fine, you think of a better word. By the way, they beat you to the dilemma by decades. The phrase 'inalienable human rights' doesn't always go over so well with nonhumans.

It wasn't about the aliens, just like it wasn't about the machines! Isn't. Isn't about the aliens or machines.

Don't tell me you still don't get it. Half our family is fans and you still haven't a clue? It wasn't about the aliens because we could see ourselves in them! You're a sculpture teacher—shouldn't _you_ be lecturing _me_ on point of view? They were us too, but they were us from a different angle.

You damn well bet I'm lecturing. And if you walk away from this, you'll never understand, and when the Mission succeeds and the press gets its hands on you, what will you say?

Pfff.

It's not wasted. You keep coming back to that. Why don't you try looking at it the way I do? Neither of us lived in the heyday, but I certainly read enough about it. And I can tell you that it changed things. How many of your clichés were its originals? Flip through a dictionary; find the etymology of the phrase 'warp drive'.

Yes now! It's not like I'm going anywhere!

Liar. I know it's in there because I _checked_ last time I was over at your place.

Yes, that would have been last Christmas. I was pointing it out to Rachel. Don't tell me you replaced it, either. It was a gift from Molly's parents when you got married. Remember? As I recall, they said you were so dumbstruck around her, you needed one!

Hey, I thought you'd be grateful for a change in subject. The sooner you try to get back on topic, the sooner the truth is going to fall on you. Like the tribbles. Look that one up too.

So what, you ask? So the fact that they're both there just proves my point. It's still around, Connor. All it needs is a boost to revive it.

No. Absolutely not. If someone else says that someone else will do it, then no one does it. I'm not changing my mind. Or my will. And neither are you. The Mission goes forward as planned. I might not see most of it, but you will.

Your sons will. If they don't catch on in the beginning, it'll rerun on their channels, so they'll watch it for a little bit. Because it'll be there and by then they'll be interested in space. It's a phase. Sometimes the phase doesn't end. And Molly will notice them watching and tell them how it got back on, and it will have spread. It always did. Be fruitful and multiply, O episodes.

I am being serious. Perfectly serious. We're talking about too much money for me to not be.

They can't run off with it. The trust is only available to them if they keep making episodes. The instant they don't, poof.

The remainder goes to you. Or Melanie. I'm not sure yet.

Please, trust me. This isn't just my vision. The Mission will start it, but others will continue it.

Well, if it doesn't, at least I won't be alive to see it.

Don't quote the figures at me! It's enough to get Starfleet back on the small screen again. See, you think we're the only family that still remembers. We're not. They still publish books on it; the Fan Club has been running for about a century. A century, Connor! The books still sell; granted, not as many as there were when I started collecting, but it hasn't gone away. We are not alone. We never were.

I'm talking about me now. And I'm talking about the world. It was a widespread phenomenon, and it kept little teenager me sane. Some days it was the only thing. And it was the same for so many people. Go pick up some of Molly's books—see if she has _The Final Fury_. The Author's Notes at the back are enlightening. This is my lifeline, my life; it's only fair that my life and death should keep it alive.

It's not as if you don't get anything. Besides, the royalties are going to you.

Of course I already sorted out the royalties. Everything's in place. We have a cast, a plot, all the designs, and a few backup episodes are just coming out of the cutting room.

Like I said, it's not changing, because it's already going to air. On First Contact Day. We thought that would be funny.

Well, as you say, it is a fairly small piece of trivia, and the fans may not catch it immediately, but the irony is there. Eventually they will, and we'll have the last laugh after all for fooling them so long. It wouldn't be fair of us to usurp September 8th. That was the original Star Trek's day.

Besides, we needed the extra six months.

Yes, we! I'm funding. They have to let me in on it.

No, I'm not telling what it's about. But it's worth it, oh, is it worth it. Don't you understand? It's coming back—it's coming _back_! I've been looking forward to this for decades. Wait and see. I waited for so long, and now I get to see. You know, you used to love Star Trek when you were little. Do you remember? Now you will have a Star Trek of your own. Oh, Connor, just imagine. On April 5, the future begins.

_**Happy Fortieth Birthday! Live Long and Prosper, Star Trek! Love, Le'letha**_

Then here's to the adventure

One of love and loyalty

That put the 'fan' back in 'fanatic'

And changed 'reality'.

_To the phenomenon—the people—_

_Who survived a rocky start,_

_Reached out from their dimension,_

_And touched the human heart._


End file.
